La misma suerte
by Roderick Rois
Summary: "Siempre quise impresionarte. O que al menos, dejaras de detestarme. Pero Aoi...eres dura. Y hasta...tonta. Yo no existía para ti".


La misma suerte

* * *

No fue complicado localizar a Mitsuba. En absoluto. Disimulando un nudo en el estómago, caminando firme e ignorando sus heridas de la última batalla, Aoi Sangu emprendió su marcha hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Donde comenzaban las montañas y el desierto. Sus zapatos dolían, las piedras y el polvo entraban en ellos.

El rastro de sangre no la sorprendió. Por la manera en la que se separaban las huellas, podía imaginar lo que había ocurrido.

Aoi era más intuitiva de lo que aparentaba. Kureto Hiragi solía elogiarla por eso.

Kimizuki Shiho había vuelto sobre sus pasos, contra el juramento pronunciado. Típico de un traidor.

Aoi no esperaba menos. Cierto veneno fluyó en su interior, aunque no tenía razón de ser.

Más y más sangre. Gotas grandes. Largas, hasta una roca.

Su hermana no se escondió siquiera. Tenía un trapo enrojecido en las manos temblorosas. De rabia, de tristeza y frustración.

Era una mujer Sangu. No podía sentirse de otro modo.

—Viniste, Aoi. Finalmente.

Aoi asintió, suspirando.

—Sabías que lo haría. Debiste esperar a resguardo. Esta persecución no tiene sentido y es indigna para nuestra casa.

Mitsuba estaba pálida. Sus labios azulados. Por la cantidad de sangre perdida, una hembra humana regular hubiera muerto. Pero la energía sobrenatural del pacto demoníaco mantenía a Mitsuba viva. Un poco más. Y lo suficientemente enérgica como para hacer un gesto despectivo, al ponerse de pie, aún temblando.

La pieza de tela manchada y arrugada entre sus brazos celosos. Demasiado pequeña para albergar un niño. El silencio allí era el de la muerte.

—Iba a escaparme.

—Me doy cuenta. Pero no estás en condiciones.

—¡No lo estuve, luego de que ustedes mataran a Yoichi!

—¿Entonces no lo provocaste?

—¿ _Provocarlo_...?

Era una posibilidad. Pero bastante obvia. La incredulidad en el rostro de Mitsuba se convirtió pronto en más ira. Aoi no iba a perder la sangre fría, sin embargo.

Se controló. Y a las lágrimas.

—No sé si pretendes evitar un cargo por asesinato. Pero ya serás juzgada por cómplice y deserción. Estás muy lejos de una simple pena de encarcelamiento, si es lo que pretendes. Mis últimas órdenes fueron de ejecutarte...que por si fuera poco, hayas matado a tu propio hijo, no cambiará nada. Solo es una decepción más a las muchas de nuestra familia para contigo, Mitsuba Sangu.

Los labios azulados de Mitsuba se abrieron, al igual que sus ojos, casi hasta salirse de sus órbitas. Soltó un grito incoherente, casi un aullido.

—¡MALDITA! —Llegó a articular, golpeando con un puño la piedra, sacudiendo los cimientos de la montaña misma con su odio.

Era fuerte. Pero Aoi no le permitiría su berrinche absurdo por eso.

Estaban más allá.

—Te pido que lo tomes con la madurez que merece. Es lo último que harás en tu vida, después de todo.

—¡YO NO ABORTÉ!

—Mitsuba.

—¡ME CAÍ!

—Mitsuba. Esto es vergonzoso e inapro...

—¡SABÍA QUE LO HABÍAN MATADO! ¡MATARON A YOICHI! ¡NO PODÍAMOS IRNOS! ¡LE DIJE A SHIHO QUE REGRESARA!

—Mitsuba, si sigues así...

—¡LE DIJE QUE LO FRENARÍA! ¡PERO EL DOLOR ERA DEMASIADO! ¡LA SANGRE! ¡Y LE DIJE QUE SE FUERA A SALVAR A YOICHI! ¡SE FUE Y LO MATARON TAMBIÉN!

Nunca pensó que volvería a acercarse a Mitsuba. Aoi cayó en la cuenta de que no lo hacía desde que su hermana era una bebé recién nacida.

Dio dos pasos bruscos hacia ella y le plantó una bofetada. Su rostro estaba helado. Abrazaba la tela roja, perdió el equilibrio por la violencia.

Aoi se obligó a mantener la firmeza. Había llegado hasta allí. Eligió no ignorar el rastro claro.

Kimizuki Shiho era hábil. Que olvidara cubrirse había sido pura providencia. Aoi tuvo que sacar provecho. No se habría perdonado el no hacerlo.

—Contente. Todo ha terminado. Lo que hayas hecho sin que sepamos, ya no tiene importancia. Te han juzgado por tus crímenes. Suficientes como para privarte de la vida.

"Ahora, será mejor que calles. Antes de que atraigas demonios que nos ultimen a ambas. Te recuerdo que tenemos bajo nuestro poder a Yuichiro Hyakuya y Shinoa Hiragi. Si no cooperas, al menos al recibir tu castigo con una mínima de honor como corresponde, esto repercutirá en ellos. Te lo aseguro.

No quedaba mucha reticencia, cortada de repente. Pero Mitsuba calló abruptamente.

Aoi la sujetó para arrastrarla de nuevo a la ciudad. No era un largo trayecto. Mitsuba la observó con aire ausente. Gruñó al caminar con la lentitud de un herido de muerte. Dejó nuevas y pesadas gotas de sangre en el polvo del camino, a medida que siguió obligadamente a Aoi.

La expresión no regresó a su semblante sino hasta que regresaron. Su joven hermana cayó de rodillas ante los cuerpos.

—Shiho...—Murmuró Mitsuba, arrastrándose hasta el más cercano. Alzó las manos. Rozó los labios abiertos de Kimizuki Shiho, cubiertos de tierra y de sangre. Aoi no había limpiado su rostro. Ayudó a ultimarlo, después de todo.

—¿Es el padre? De tu bastardo —agregó Aoi, recordándole su lugar. Mitsuba no tenía ya derecho ni al apellido ni mucho menos al luto conyugal, que solo se reserva a mujeres castas y casadas.

Ni siquiera Aoi pudo darse ese lujo. Frente a su hermana.

Kimizuki Shiho. Hasta Aoi había escuchado los rumores. Estudiante destacado de la élite de la armada. Otro huérfano rescatado por Guren Ichinose. De no ser por el advenimiento del fin, habría sido mozo o dependiente en alguna tienducha. Mitsuba había deshonrado a la familia.

Y no contenta con eso, se volvió hacia a Aoi siseando, como una víbora herida. Colocó la tela doblada, silenciando su falta, a un lado del pecho del muchacho, que yacía boca arriba, solemne y sucio, ya desde el otro mundo. Su alma, cuando menos, si los endemoniados la conservan.

Aoi presiente que no.

Mitsuba tomó la mano del cuerpo de Yoichi Saotome, junto a Kimizuki. La plació encima de la de Shiho, entrelazó sus dedos y los acarició, bañándolos en lágrimas sangrientas.

—No lo sé. No es importante.

Una nueva oleada de horror, asco e indignación sacudió a Aoi Sangu.

—¡Te entregaste a _todas_ las licencias, por lo que veo! ¡Con _cada_ hombre que encontraste!

—Me enamoré. _Todos_ lo hicimos —murmuró Mitsuba, limpiándose las lágrimas, con cierto goce, perdida en sus recuerdos, sobre los que Aoi no quiso indagar más.

Pronto besó por última vez las mejillas de un muchacho y sus labios con suavidad. Luego se dirigió al otro.

—Se suponía que escapáramos. Shiho y yo. Teníamos sospechas pero...no pudimos dejarlo. Si yo hubiera estado mejor, habría venido también. Y...

—Estarías muerta ya, como traidora. Y ese será tu destino ahora, de todos modos.

Mitsuba acarició la mejilla de Shiho Kimizuki. Luego la de Yoichi Saotome. Todavía le bajaban algunas gotas de sangre sobre el suelo, desde su falda.

Aoi reprimió su impulso. No iba a ser indulgente.

—No tengo fuerzas. He corrido durante mucho tiempo...desde Nagoya. Y no me detuve _nunca_. Porque no quería decepcionarlos. Ni a Yu. O Shinoa.

Aoi se mordió la lengua con desprecio. Claramente, Mitsuba se _había_ detenido, cuando menos _una vez_ , para engendrar ese hijo vergonzoso y a saber qué más.

—¿Es todo?

—Siempre quise impresionarte. O que al menos, dejaras de detestarme. Pero Aoi...eres _dura_. Y hasta... _tonta_. Yo no existía para ti.

—Los mediocres, al igual que los que rompen las reglas, no merecen segundas oportunidades, si es lo que estás pidiendo. No me harás sentir culpable por lo que tú misma has hecho.

—Lo sé. Pero tenía que decirlo. No tengo nada más...excepto...Shinoa. Y Yu. ¿Ellos sí...?

—Han sido detenidos por Guren Ichinose y su escuadrón. Serán juzgados bajo los mismos cargos que tú pero son piezas clave de otra investigación más importante.

"No tengo que darte mayores explicaciones.

—Entonces, termínalo. No preciso más alivio.

Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba y al mismo tiempo demasiado fácil.

Mitsuba casi rogaba el derrumbarse. Aoi apretó su cuerpo contra el propio, clavó la espada hasta lo profundo de su espina, la sintió crujir y quebrarse, también percibió el alma demoníaca que fluía a través de ella. Dejando a Mitsuba morir en sus brazos.

Su hermana menor ladeó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Aoi estaba tan perdida en observarla con desprecio que no llegó a escuchar ni leer sus labios. Dijo un nombre con su último aliento pero pudo ser cualquiera.

De sus...asquerosos amantes.

¿Qué salió mal con ella? Aoi hizo lo que pudo. Le dio a Mitsuba la misma educación y exigencias con las que había crecido en la casa Sangu. Fueron tiempos difíciles, de guerra. Aquellos sobre los cuales escucharon desde que nacieron.

Lord Kureto había sido muy generoso con ambas. Aunque Mitsuba no tenía ningún talento remarcable y pésimas actitudes, incluso de niña, recibió la misma inoculación del virus que Aoi, su mano derecha.

Lord Kureto. Su cuerpo se llenaba de polvo, Aoi había llegado demasiado tarde también.

Era un karma de sangre.

Aoi se permitió llorar. Lloró a Kureto, desde luego. Dejó que Mitsuba reposara aparte. Que los traidores la lamentaran.

Había caído impúdica sobre ellos. Aoi la dejó así. Que se intuyera su final antes de la autopsia. Que se burlaran. Que la ultrajaran de nuevo.

Como ese bribón de Kimizuki Shiho había hecho con Lord Kureto.

Pero en realidad, la recibieron y festejaron. Aoi, contra el pecho rojizo de Lord Kureto, pensó que escuchaba risas a lo lejos. Voces demoníacas de niños retorcidos. Por supuesto, aquellos que no eran abortados por mujerzuelas crueles y malagradecidas como Mitsuba, eran siempre los peores en el Fin del Mundo.

Se resignó a ello.

Ordenó un móvil para trasladar a su jefe. Guardó su arma, estremecida por la oscura energía en ella.

No le sorprendió que Seishiro Hiragi llegara de inmediato. Todos en esa magnánima familia tenían olfato. Para la tragedia y oportunismo.

—¿Tarde ocupada, Aoi? —fue el único comentario de uno de los muchos hijos de Tenri Hiragi. Menos merecedores del prominente apellido.

—He cumplido con mi deber —explicó ella, duramente, sujetando la muñeca de Kureto, asesinado por un niño en la mejor época de su vida.

—Tu deber, normalmente, sería hacerme un sandwich. Pero imagino que mi hermano te dejó encargada alguna misión más importante, después de tantos años de tenerte como amante.

Aoi sorbió sus últimas lágrimas. Temblaba. Sentía la ausencia de Lord Kureto inmensamente.

Hasta la muerte de Mitsuba, al lado de eso, era incomparable. El todo por la nada.

—Yo tomaré su lugar. Teniente. Hasta nuevo aviso.

—Nunca te dejarán. Eres débil, Aoi. Y una asesina.

—Soy fiel a la casa Hiragi.

—Pues, si me lo permites, es un poco extraño todo esto. Vienes a tomar cuidado de unos simples desertores. Mi hermano termina muerto. Y la otra heredera Sangu también. Perdona por la acusación, pero cualquiera diría que eres una hembra codiciosa.

—¡Seishiro! —esa fue la última palabra de Aoi, algo inimaginable.

Ella siempre creyó que moriría pronunciando el nombre de Kureto como una elegía. En cierto modo, así fue. Para sus adentros.

Seishiro era un cobarde y un aprovechado. Kureto tenía táctica y previsión. Seishiro solo explotaba las situaciones de la manera más indigna.

Los hombres de Seishiro (que habían sido hasta poco tiempo atrás, de Kureto) dispararon a Aoi. La rodearon, estacaron y apuñalaron sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La luz demoníaca de sus armas la cegaba. El cansancio dobló sus miembros y mermó su lucha antes de que comenzara. Siquiera.

Al desmayarse en la oscuridad, pudo jurar que escuchaba un llanto. El de un bebé.

¿No era Mitsuba? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Aoi lo hubiera estado. Qué tonta y asquerosa era su hermana.

El rostro de Aoi muerta sobre el suelo empolvado del pueblo reflejaba su confusión. Ni siquiera estaba indignada para con Seishiro porque jamás había esperado actos nobles por su parte.

Y Seishiro lo notó. Le afectó no lograr lastimar a Aoi más allá de negarle lo dado por Kureto y entregarle en su lugar la muerte. Para ella, evidentemente, la propia vida no tenía significado si no podía ofrendársela a su Teniente. Aunque ella yacía entre sangre y suciedad, con los ojos abiertos al sol que bajaba, Seishiro se molestó en inclinarse y propinarle un golpe de puño cerrado en la cara, quebrándole los huesos de la quijada.

—¿Dónde la colocamos? No hemos traído suficientes bolsas de cadáveres, Lord Hiragi.

Seishiro se limpió la sangre de las manos desnudas con una mueca de desprecio.

—Pónganla con la perra de Mitsuba. Tírenla encima de los traidores, solo precisamos el cuerpo de Kureto para la ceremonia de sucesión. En lo que respecta al informe oficial, todos sabemos que Aoi Sangu conspiró con su hermana para matar a mi hermano. Trató de cubrir su rastro matando también a Mitsuba Sangu, que además estaba preñada. Pero es muy difícil engañar a mi ojo escrutador —aseguró Seishiro, echándose a reír, golpeándose el pecho.

Sus subordinados asintieron y obedecieron. Por las heridas de muerte abierta, la sangre de Aoi se mezcló y secó con la de Mitsuba. A fin de cuentas, era la misma sangre de traidores para muchos. Y ellas ya no podían quejarse.

Tal vez eso las reconcilió. Cuando las abandonaron bajo el sol del atardecer, parecía que se abrazaban en una suerte trágica, injusta y similar.


End file.
